Roller Coaster Tumult
by Ange Noir
Summary: Gakuto still feeling the loss from losing Yuushi as his double's partner escapes to the amusement park to forget his worries. For a person who detests Roller Coaster that probably wasn't his brightest idea...HiyoGaku
1. Ride One: The Escape

**Ange:** Yet another story. This one is going to be brief though I swear! I just got back from a fun filled day of amusement park fun so I felt I had to write something about that. On top of that I wasn't in an Inukai mood so I played around with the filters and stumbled on Gakuto. I kept flip flopping on who to pair him up with but I settled with this. Till my next update…

**Note:** I'm trying to use actually rollercoaster names for my titles. This one's full name is _Superman: The Escape_, the superman part didn't seem to fit though. Interesting thing to know is that it is the third steel roller coaster with the biggest drop.

**Disclaimer:** You're a jerk...

* * *

Roller Coaster Tumult

Ride One: The Escape

* * *

Gakuto loathed roller coasters.

-

Not dislike, not even hatred, but pure loathing.

-

So why he was at an amusement park for the sole purpose of riding them was beyond him.

-

But he knew why and it all lay with his doubles partner Oshitari. Correction ex-doubles partner seeing as how he got promoted to playing singles in the coming up tournament.

-

He was happy for him honestly he was. It's just that he got so use to them being partners that he kind of feels left behind now that they're not. And now they don't even hang out so much anymore even as friends much less tennis partners. The loneliness is eating him up and not even preoccupying himself with tennis distracts him from that. In fact it did the opposite only reminding him of times when both he and Yuushi played together as a team.

-

In an attempt to clear his head Gakuto found himself walking aimlessly about town. And then he found himself picking up speed, turning it into a brisk walk then breaking into a flat out sprint until he ran out of breath. By the time he stopped to take stock of his surroundings he was far away from town.

-

And only a giant amusement park loomed before him. Sure he hated roller coasters with a passion but nobody said you had to ride them when you go to amusement parks. There are a lot of other things to do like games, interactive shows, and even fun activities like getting exaggerated pictures of yourself drawn. Sure you it wouldn't be as fun doing it with other people but by this time Gakuto was desperate. With his spirits temporarily lifted, he entered the park intent on losing himself within the fun atmosphere that amusement parks always carry.

-

And this is where he made his first mistake for the day.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow it'a even drabble length now only a short chapter or two left. Review?


	2. Ride Two: The Corkscrew

**Ange**: Hiyoshi is hard for me to write. But then again so is Sanada and they both seemed to have almost matching personalities to a degree. I should've gone with Yuushi or Atobe. Ah well, there needs to be more of this pairing after all. Forgive any errors you may locate in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Funnel cakes and fans don't go together at all

* * *

Roller Coaster Tumult

Ride Two: The Corkscrew

* * *

Gakuto's second mistake was running into Hiyoshi.

-

Unfortunately for him he didn't realize that until later on.

-

His day at the amusement park started out simply enough. He got a temporary tattoo at the henna stand. He really wanted to see if it'll last a whole two weeks like promised. He played some games losing horribly to an elementary kid, he'll get him next time though. To wrap it all up he played the guess your weight game where he naturally won. He won every year though so it's no surprise.

-

Tugging his prize along he set it in the chair next to him before digging into the funnel cake he just bought. He stared in disgust at the powdered sugar they doused it with. As usual they put on too much. With resignation he blew on it hoping that this treat won't break his good luck streak of no cavities.

-

Seeing that only a thin layer covered the funnel cake he happily dug in while the dish was still warm. Before he got to take another bite though an annoyed "Ahem" interrupted his meal. Looking up in irritation, Gakuto's eyes quickly widened to shock as he saw the person standing before him, a deep scowl etched into his face.

-

It was his teammate Hiyoshi.

-

And he was covered in powdered sugar.

* * *

Gakuto stood beside him in the bathroom helping him clean up his clothes with a bunch of damp paper towels. All throughout the process he kept apologizing over and over again. Hiyoshi though didn't say a word so Gakuto didn't quite know if he was helping the situation or making it worse.

-

And so with no input from Hiyoshi, Gakuto tried to make up for all the mess he caused him. They did everything in the park just short of riding the actual roller coasters, but they did nearly everything. He spent a fortune trying to win prizes for his teammate. In the end though Hiyoshi did that for him with him ending up as the beast of burden for the day. He was just too skilled at everything. They went to every show even if it was only for kids, they had their pictures taken, did caricatures, and even had their faces painted. He managed to get a small grin from Hiyoshi at that one but it was gone before he had a chance to really enjoy it.

-

Unfortunately for him they ran out of time before they had run out of things to do.

-

And he still didn't know if his kouhai forgave him.

-

After having arrived back in town courtesy of the amusement park shuttle bus Gakuto fell into his habit of filling uncomfortable silence with small talk. And so he was rambling on about everything and nothing before Hiyoshi interrupted him.

-

"It's okay sempai," he said abruptly, "I forgive you."

-

Gakuto's face broke into a smile, his guilt melting away after hearing those words.

-

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook though," Hiyoshi went on to say.

-

Gakuto looked over at him confused. But wasn't he already forgiven?

-

Hiyoshi looked down at him a mischievous glint lighting up his eyes. "I say that we pick this up next weekend. Meet me in front of the amusement park. We'll make a whole day out of it."

-

With that said Hiyoshi started off for home, walking in the opposite direction of Gakuto's own house.

-

"But Hiyoshi," Gakuto called after him shocked for the second time today, "I thought I'm forgiven."

-

"You are but you spilled powdered sugar all over me, sempai. I can't just let that go so easily."

-

Gakuto could only stare at Hiyoshi's receding form, still in disbelief at this sudden turnaround. Snapping out of it Gakuto also set off for home his own journey somewhat hindered by the mounds of prizes that Hiyoshi won.

-

Well at least Hiyoshi won't try to guilt trip these away from him.

-

Although he could only hope it won't come down to that.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please?


	3. Ride 3: The WhipARound

**A/N:** Wow I can't believe how long it's been. It's been ages since I updated and plus some since I even updated this story in particular. A special thanks has to go to Lathron because without her story alert I probably wouldn't have been propelled to write this chapter at all. I'm proud to say I did it all in one sitting, under one 30 minutes and right because I have class to go to. Also I tossed naming all the chapters after actual Roller Coaster. This title chapter does sound like an actual coast though doesn't it?

* * *

Roller Coaster Tumult

Ride Three: The Whip-A-Round

* * *

Gakuto found himself playing around with his food during lunch while trying to sneak glimpses of Yuushi who like always was surrounded by girls and his group of non tennis playing friends. Gakuto sighed trying to push away the hurt. This wasn't like him at all. He couldn't help it though.

-

It's Yuushi's fault for being so damn attractive.

-

Gakuto remembered when he first confessed to him. It was a disaster. Oshitari turned him down gently. Awkwardly but gently. Even so they still remained tennis partners and friends. But since confessing, Yuushi somehow found a chance to flirt with every girl he sees especially if they were just hanging out together. It grew too painful and their tennis relationship suffered because of it. Eventually Gakuto got over it, to a degree. He grew use to Oshitari being known as Hyoutei's flirt. And now they both moved on with Oshitari ignoring his confession and him ignoring his feelings for the baritone glasses wearing boy.

-

But it was times like these he couldn't help but wish otherwise.

-

Gakuto sighed again as he caught Oshitari trying to playfully steal back his glasses from a girl with blond dyed hair.

-

"Being in love really sucks," he mumbled to himself.

-

"You don't say?" Hiyoshi commented plopping down next to him.

-

Gakuto jumped in surprised and tried to hide his blush. He hoped that nobody would find out about his pining over Oshitari. Was he being too obvious?

-

"Never mind," Gakuto said to his team mate. "What are you doing here? You usually don't hang out with me unless it's during practice."

-

"That's because you're usually all over Oshitari-sempai."

-

Gakuto's blush returned in full force. Oh god, he was being obvious.

-

"T…that's a lie" he stuttered focusing his glare on his decimated lunch.

-

Hiyoshi just took another bite out of his own lunch his silence saying it all.

-

"Argh, fine!" Gakuto gave in pushing his lunch away and giving into Hiyoshi's gaze. "I like him. No, I love him," he admitted.

-

"I love Yuushi Oshitari!"

-

He let out a breath of relief somehow feeling loads lighter after admitting the truth.

-

At that fervent declaration, the cafeteria grew eerily silent. With a sinking feeling Gakuto turned his gaze towards Yuushi who was staring open mouthed at him, as was the rest of the cafeteria.

-

"_Oh man"_

_-  
_

"_Did ya hear that?"_

_-  
_

"_I always knew he was off"_

_-  
_

"_You know that would be hot if they paired up"_

_-  
_

"_Eew, no way Yuushi's mine!"_

_-  
_

With mounting embarrassment, Gakuto pushed pass Hiyoshi and ran out of the cafeteria, his cheeks shame faced with a deep shade of red.

-

He ran into the nearby boy's bathroom, tossing himself into the far corner to let his tears fall. With heaving sobs he let his heartbreak be known.

-

As if it could get any worse.

-

The door opened and he heard footsteps stop right in front of him.

-

"Go away!" he shouted between sobs.

-

They ignored his request and instead he felt the cool touch of a moist paper towel wipe away his tears.

-

His sobbing quieted as he relished the refreshed feeling. Only Yuushi was ever this familiar with him. But it couldn't be him. Could it?

-

But maybe, just maybe it _was_ Yuushi. He always knew where to find him. Gakuto raised his head, his reddened eyes expectant to see Oshitari's bespectacled face. But instead disappointment met him as all he saw was Hiyoshi's stern profile.

-

It was all his fault he was in this mess.

-

"Oh, what do you want?"

-

The younger boy didn't reply only handing him another watered down paper napkin. Gakuto snatched it up to blow his nose and threw it back at the boy, relishing at his sudden look of disgust.

-

"I'm sorry," Hiyoshi muttered. "It's my fault this happened."

-

Gakuto only looked up at him in shock. He…apologized? In all the time Gakuto knew him, never once did Hiyoshi say sorry to anyone.

-

Keeping his surprise to himself he went to the sink to refresh his face. He looked at the clock, lunch time wasn't over but he couldn't go back in. Not after what happened.

-

Turning back to Hiyoshi he gazed at the taller boy who stared solemnly back at him as if awaiting his punishment. Gakuto tried to hold back a grin. He was such a stick in the mud.

-

"Well then cheer me up," he ordered. "I won't forgive you until you make me laugh."

-

Hiyoshi could only stare at Gakuto dumbfounded for a moment.

-

"Your mask is slipping," Gakuto teased in a sing song voice finally getting back some of his lost enthusiasm.

-

Hiyoshi's resolve strengthened at the mockery and his determination set in. "Alright then sempai," he agreed. "Follow me."

-

And Gakuto fell into step behind him as they exited the bathroom, passed the cafeteria, and went off the school grounds completely.

-

Hiyoshi would cheer his sempai up and make him laugh.

-

Even if he had to die trying.

-

Let's just hope it wouldn't have to come to that.

* * *

**Ange:** Gakuto is ooc I know but he's going through some love troubles so I'll try to pep him up in a bit. Hiyoshi is sorta not Hiyo to me yet. I really need to watch some more Pot to get back into the groove. I'm not good with writing Hiyo or Gaku so I'll try to work on that. Read and review or vice versa either's fine. And again forgive my grammatical errors.


End file.
